1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to light sockets for incandescent light bulbs. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved socket allowing proper operation with both one-way and three-way light bulbs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standard one-way (on/off) incandescent light bulbs and sockets having a manual switch have been known for a great number of years. It has also been known to provide incandescent light bulbs having two filaments which can be separately or simultaneously energized, along with appropriate sockets having manual switches to form a three-way light (high/medium/low/off).
In both of these arrangements, the light bulb includes a first contact formed by the threaded end used to retain the bulb within the socket and a second contact formed at the center of this threaded end and insulated from the threaded terminal. The filament of the bulb is connected between these contacts. Modern three-way light bulbs include a third terminal in the form of an annular ring which extends concentrically between, and is insulated from, the first and second terminals. The second filament of the three-way bulb extends between the first and third contacts.
This common placement of the first and second terminals has allowed one-way and three-way light bulbs to be used interchangeably in one-way or three-way light sockets. As may be readily envisioned, a one-way socket (using only the first and second contacts) will produce only an on/off action regardless of whether a one-way or a three-way light bulb is employed therein. When a three-way light bulb is employed in a three-way socket, the normal high/medium/low/off operation of the three-way light bulb is possible. However, where a one-way light bulb is employed in a three-way socket, the terminal and switch arrangements have resulted in an on/on/off/off activation sequence.
This activation sequence for a one-way light bulb received in a three-way socket is technically operable, in that the bulb will turn on and off. However, the need to manually activate the switch on the socket twice, rather than the expected once, to turn the light on or off is a continuing source of annoyance. This is often aggravated by the manual switch on the socket being located at an inconvenient and obscured position beneath the lamp shade.